South Crossic Defensive Forces
The Defence Forces of the Southern Cross Republic (Forças de Defesa do Cruzeiro do Sul) is the name of the unified armed forces of the Southern Cross Republic. The South Crosser military is a defense force consisting of an Exército (Army), Marinha (Navy) and Força Aérea (Air Force). The national defense policy aims to guarantee the preservation of the independence and sovereignty of the state, the integrity of its land area, territorial waters and airspace and its constitutional order. Its main goals remain the development and maintenance of a credible capability to defend the nation's vital interests and development of the Defense Forces in a way that ensures their interoperability with the armed forces of Unasul member states and their capability to participate in the full range of alliance missions. Structure Its main goals remain the development and maintenance of a credible capability to defend the nation's vital interests and development of the DFSCR in a way that ensures their interoperability with the armed forces of Unasul member states and their capability to participate in the full range of Alliance missions. In peacetime the main tasks of DFSCR are to monitor and maintain control over territorial borders and airspace, maintain combat readiness, train conscripts and develop reserve units, participate in Unasul and UN-led international missions, and provide assistance to civilian authorities in case of national emergency. In crises the main tasks of DFSCR are to increase the readiness levels of units as required, prepare for transition to wartime structure and begin mobilization as ordered, integrate units from other ministries, and prepare for assistance from and reception of friendly forces. In wartime the main tasks of DFSCR are to defend the territorial integrity of the state, to facilitate the arrival and deployment of forces from other countries and co-operate with them, to maintain control over national airspace and facilitate the air defence of strategic assets in co-operation with forces from other countries. Headquarters and budget In peacetime the Defense Forces of the Southern Cross Republic are led by the Commander of the Defense Forces. In wartime all these components are commanded by the Commander-in-Chief of the Defense Forces. The Chief of the Defense Forces is appointed and released from office by the General Council on the proposal of the President of the Southern Cross Republic. Starting from 5 December 2008 the Chief of the Defense is General Elias Ribeiro. The Quartel d'Ajuda is the headquarter of the military of Southern Cross and the working body of the Defense Forces. The General Staff is a joint staff engaged with operational leadership, training and development of the Defense Forces. Operational leadership is implemented by the Operational Staff, which plans and controls operations and ensures defence readiness and mobilization. The departments for training and development are responsible for long-term and mid-term planning, resource planning, organization and control of the planning of training and implementation of national defence activities. The General Staff of the Defense Forces is headed by the Chief of the Headquarters of the Defense Forces of the Southern Cross Republic. Leadership of the national defense The national defense of Southern Cross Republic is conducted on the principles of civilian control inherently bound with the democratic organization of the state. Democratically elected and appointed executive institutions make decisions on the use of the Defense Forces and determine the respective objectives, allocate the necessary resources and monitor the attainment of the objectives. The implementation of the principles of civilian control is guaranteed by defense-related rights, obligations and responsibilities legislatively laid upon the General Council, the President and the Government of the Southern Cross Republic. The highest leader of the national defense is the President of the Southern Cross Republic advised in national defense matters by the National Defense Council comprising of the President of General Council, the Chief of the Defense Forces, the Minister of Defense, the Minister of Foreign Affairs and the Chairman of the General Council's Defense Committee. Executive power in the leadership of the national defense is executed by the President and Government of the Southern Cross Republic. Category:Southern Cross Republic